Why me?
by LEggYLovER
Summary: A girl is dropped in M.E. i know it has been done before but i don't care :P (warning: a Lot of songs!! because i love them)
1. a Girl named lyriam

Warnings: I'm a VERY big fan of T.A.T.U and Nirvana an all those kind of bands so if there's a song in it it will likely be one of those. Every chapter at the beginning i will write it down. Well on with the story. ..::HUGS::..(this song is 30 minutes by T.A.T.U)  
  
~@~@~@~#~#~#~@~@~@  
  
Lyriam fell on her bed and pushed play on her portable stereo. The first sounds of 30 minutes by T.A.T.U. blasted trough her room. It was her alltime favrouite. Sure she had other favrourites but this one was her real favrourite (A/N: Its not my favrouite but its a very nice song)  
  
Out of sight. Out of mind. Out of time. To decide .  
  
Do we run? Should I hide? For the rest. of my life.  
  
She turned on her back looked at her ceiling. It was Bright pink, one of her favourite colours (A/N: She is NOT an Bimbo or an Airhead she just likes the colour) She looked in the direction of her closet. It was open again. If her mother saw it she would hit her again. Lyriam stood up and walked to her toilet table and looked at the bruises on her face. They were starting to fade but you still saw them. Her mother had hit her last week because she dind't want to wash the dishes.  
  
Can we fly? Do I stay? We could lose. We could fail.  
  
In the moment. It takes. To make plans. Or mistakes.  
  
Suddenly she made a decision. She was going to run away. And never returning back. She did have to hurry because her mom was going to be home in an hour. She packed her back and put some clothes in it.  
  
30 minutes a blink of an eye. 30 minutes to alter our lifes. 30 minutes to make up my mind. 30 minutes to finally deceide.  
  
30 minutes to wisper your name. 30 minutes to sholder the blame. 30 minutes of bliff, thirty lies. 30 minutes to finally deceide.  
  
After she packed everything she grabbed a shoulder bag and put her discman and all her cd's in it. Plus some extra food and stuff. After she grabbed everything she left. She wasn't sad or anything. She dind't had any friend and her mother was barely home. the reason that she dind't had any friends was because she was alto (A/N: for the people under you guys who don't know what alto is, its someone who isn't exacly gothic but also isnt normal or punk. Someone who is in the between you could say).  
  
Carousels. In the sky. That we shape. With our eyes.  
  
Under shade. sillouetes. casting shade. Crying rain.  
  
Lyriam walked through the front door in the direction of the bus station when she suddenly herd a bang. she turned around and was suprised by what she saw. She saw a blue light in front of her swirling around and becoming bigger and bigger. Lyriam knew she actually had to run away but she couldn't. Something in the Light called to her.  
  
Can we fly? Do I stay? We could lose. We could fail.  
  
Either way. Options change. Chances fail. Trains derail.  
  
She stepped forward and reached her hand out. The blue light immediatly grabbed it and pulled her trough. Lyriam had the sensation that she was flying. She looked beneath her and saw that she actually WAS flying. She saw various woods and grassy plains beneath her. Suddenly she fell down. Hard. She fell like there was no end. But suddenly she landed on her back.  
  
30 minutes a blink of an eye. 30 minutes to alter our lives. 30 minutes to make up my mind. 30 minutes to finally decide.  
  
30 minutes to whisper your name. 30 minutes to shoulder the blame. 30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies. 30 minutes to finally decise.  
  
She layed for a moment and then opent her eyes. She was in a forest. *No shit, Sherlock. You did it again!* Lyriam stood up and looked around and started walking. She saw her two bags laying a little bit farther away and grabbed them. Before she could straight up again she feld something cold against her neck and her a voice saying:  
  
"Do not move any further or I will kill you. Now tell me your name and where you come from.  
  
To deceide. To deceide, to deceide, to deceide.  
  
To deceide. To deceide, to deceide, to deceide.  
  
To deceide.  
  
~@~@~@~#~#~#~@~@~@  
  
Pleasssssssssssse revieuw Its my first story ever!! And I don't speak English or anything like it so pleassssssssssssssse tell me if I made any mistakes Pleaaaaasssssssssse with sugar on top (and if you can't have it because of allergies put your favourite food there) 


	2. The meeting

Hi, 30 minutes (LOL) after I put my first fic on ff.net I put a secong chapter on it. Isn't that great?? Well on with the storie. This time its the song Bitch by Meredith Brooks. okay here you go (tries to hug everyone but they run away screaming)  
  
*= Lyriam thoughts *^=someone elses thoughts  
  
~@~@~@~#~#~#~@~@~@~ "I am Lyriam Brooke and I'm from L.A." Lyriam felt the cold point in her neck being lifted and she stood up and turned around. What she saw she dind't actually expected. In front of her stood a man with long platinum blond hair and the greyest eyes she ever had seen. But that wasn't the thing that shoked her the most.  
  
I hate the world today  
  
Your so good to me,  
  
I know but I can't change  
  
Tried to tell you but you looked at me like maybe  
  
I'm an angel underneath innocent and sweet\  
  
The thing that shocked her the most was that his ears weren't round like hers, but had points. Like leaves. *His ears...His ears* She thought.  
  
"Your..... your ears"  
  
were her last words before she fainted. The man/elf saw her fall but was quik enough to catch her and he carried her to a small fire a few feet away. The woods were very thick around here so Lyriam hadden't see it.  
  
Yesterday I cried  
  
You must have been relieved to see the softer side  
  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
  
I don't evny you  
  
I'm a little bit of everything all rolled into one  
  
When they were ther he put her down and grabbed one of his spare cloaks and layed it on the ground. then he carried Lyriam to it and layd her upon it. He took a closer look at her and what he first thought a dress seemd to bee a black velvet skirt with a blood red medieval shirt (A/N: you know one of the shoulder, till the elbow tight and then flowing out). He walked back to were he had found her and grabbed her bags wich she had dropped when she talked.  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
  
I do not feel ashamed  
  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
  
I'm nothing in between  
  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
  
He walked back to the girl and sat down. He grabbed some lembas and begun eating. *^what should I do with her? take her to the king??^* He mentally berated. He then deceided to take her with him to the king. He put all his stuff in his back again. He was walking in Mirkwood forest when he herd something and deceided to investigate it. Thats how he found the girl. He slung his bag over his shoulder en after that grabbed the girls baggs and slung them to over his shoulder. He then picked the girl up and started walkin.  
  
So take me as I am  
  
This may mean  
  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
  
Rest assured that  
  
When I start to make you nervous  
  
And I'm going to extremes  
  
Tomorrow I will change  
  
And today won't mean a thing  
  
King Thranduil satbon his throne in the great halls when there stormed an elf inside with an girl in his arms. "Anvreth why are you in such a hurry with a lady in your arms?" "My King, I found this girl in the forest when I was walking. She seemd to appear from out of nowere." The King looked suprised. "Well, bring her to the east wing and let a she-elf take care of her. I do have one question left. Why is she unconsious??" Anvreth had the sligtest of blushes on his cheeks and looked at the girl. "She fainted when she saw my ears, King Thranduil." "Hmmm, Okay Anverth you can go. But I expect you to report to me when she awakes." Anvreth leaved with an head knik and a bow (for as far as that could with a girl in you arms).  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
  
I do not feel ashamed  
  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
  
I'm nothing in between  
  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
  
~~~~~*~*~*~*~~~~~~ Lyriam waked up in a very pleasent bed. She opent her eyes and looked at the ceiling expecting to see the Bright pink colour. When she dind't she freakt. Litterally. She jumped out of her bed and looked around what she saw dind't do much to calm her. She started scramble into a corner when she saw what she saw. She saw a lot of guys. They all had platinum blonde hair and were very tall. Lyriam herself wasn't very small (5'7) but these guys were still a lot taller. She freakt even more when she saw theyre ears. "O my god. Where am I where am I" She repeated that sentence over and over again until one specific Elf walked over and tryed to calm her. Wich dind't work. Even not a Little bit.  
  
Just when you think, you got me figured out The season's already changing  
  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
  
And don't try to save me  
  
"stay away from me, You freak !!!" "don't be scared, Lady. I only want to help you." Lyriam looked up at the guy and he smiled at her. When he smiled a row of perfect white theeth could be seen. *wow he has nice theeth.* She exemint him further. *WOW He is drop-dead gorgeus!!!* "WOW Your drop-dead gorgeus" Lyriam turned Beat red when she realised she had voiced her thoughts. But by then the whol chamber was filled with laugter. "Well Legolas I think we found someone who actually says what she thinks." Prince Legolas blushed. not so much as the poor girl in the corner but he still did.  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
  
I do not feel ashamed  
  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
  
I'm nothing in between  
  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
  
"Prince Legolas, what do you think your doing. Let the poor girl get some rest." They suddenly heard a voice from the doorway. Thay all looked up (inclouding Lyriam) and saw Nawen standing in the doorway. She rushed over to the girl and begun with shoeing (you know when someone say sho-sho) All the guy out. "Wow, thank you... I guess" "No need to worry about it Aier(little one) your most welkom here"  
  
~@~@~@~#~#~#~@~@~@ pweaaaaaaaase revieuw and if you have a good song or some advice how to continue with it say it!! 


	3. the dinner

HI Thanks for the reviews I got!!!! I forgot to say it in my last chapter but that was because I just posted my first chapter and dind't had any reviews ..::Snifsnif::.. Well on with the storie and I'll try to mail evryone back who reviews :D. The song in this chapter is come as you are from Nirvana. I'll try to do every chapter a song from a diffrent artist. Now go on with the storie I know you have been dying to know what its gonna be after her first meeting with Leggy;))  
  
~@~@~@~#~#~#~@~@~@~  
  
Legolas was walking to the dining hall when he herd footsteps behind him. Elfs dind't make any sound when they were walking so it had to be a human. When he turned around he felt like his eyes had fell out of there sockeds and where dangling at waistlenght. Before him stood a vision that he had never seen before.  
  
Come as you are, as you were, As I want you to be As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy  
  
Before him stood Lyriam in a blood-red (again with the blood-red I like the colour I think)Leather skirt that reached till mid-thigh and a black leather corset that had spagghetti straps and leaved a lot of stomach bare (sorry for the peeps that don't like this she is alto and so am I so be prepared). Hello.... Prince Legolas???" ~flashback~ Lyriam was put in a bath after the guys left but when Nawen had tryd to let her were an peach (aaa I hate that colour) dress she said "Nawen I am verry greatful of lending me that dress but i've got my own clothes with me". When she had said that she ducked in her bag and pulled some clothes and her toilet bag out. She had asked to Nawen if she could leave her alone and she had begun to dress. ~end flashback~  
Take your time, hurry up  
  
The choice is your, don't be late  
  
Take a rest, as a friend, as an old memory  
legolas looked to her face and stutterd "m-my lady m-may I escort you to t-the d-dining room?" Legolas was verry affected by the vision in front of him and tryed to hid it woth a stony expression. "Yeah...Sure why not I was hungry anyway." ~flashback~ After She had dressed herself she walked to her toilettable and pulled her make-up out. She put a little bit of eyeliner on and some red above her eyes. ~end flashback~ Legolas extinkt his arm and Lyriam took it and together they walked further. When they were by the dining room the guard couldent stop himself from winking at Lyriam wich urnt him a scowl wich could kill someone.  
  
Come dowsed in mud, soaked in bleach  
  
As I want you to be As a trend, as a friend, as an old memoria  
  
~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~ Later that evening Lyriam walked out in the garden, past couples making out She got many approving or disaproving looks from the Elves but she dind't care. A long time ago she had learned that if you cared what others thought about you that than you could never dress right. (believe me I have expiriance) She walked and walked until she came to a part where almost no Elf wa. she walked a little bit farther and stopped in the middle of a bridge because she had a beautiful eyesight from here. Suddenly she saw a face next to her in the water. It was Prince Legolas' face (Duh who else). She looked behind her and saw nobody. She looked at the water again and now the face was gone.*It was probably a figment of my imadination. But why would it be of that nancy boy?*  
  
And I swear that I don't have a gun No I don't have a gun  
  
~@~@~@~#~#~#~@~@~@~ End. Not of the whole storie but of this chapter (don't kill me please don't kill me. I have to finish this storie) Please review!!!!!!!!! The few I had were very nice. byebyebyebyebyebye 


	4. Waking up

Thank you for the review Losing Grip. In this chapter the song Truly, Madly, Deeply from Savange Garden is the song you see. Its a very slow song but very beautiful. For the one who know Elfs this is nice to hear (or read whatever. hmmm thats a nice song maybe going to use it ...hmmm)I based the Lyriam from the word Lyrimaer wich means Lovely one (will be used I promis) (thank you Maagtje :P for reading this chapter first)  
  
~@~@~@~#~#~#~@~@~@~  
  
Lyriam woke up from a deep sleep. So deep that she dind't even notice the guy *No Elf* sitting beside her bed.  
  
"whoa... You scare the hell out of me Nancy boy"(the peeps who look BtvS will get the joke) "Hello....Nancy boy......Leggy...." When the Prince dind't move at all she became a little scared *O my god what if he's dead... No he would'nt sit up so straight....Maybe he's sleeping....Yeah that will be it.....* Lyriam was a little bit more at ease now she knew that he was probably sleeping *well....so Nancy boy's sleeping....could do something fun....* Lyriam scooted closer and slowly lifted her arm and touched the tip of his ear. Legolas was emediatlly fully awake.  
  
"what are you doing" He asked with a weary voice.  
  
"Just cheking if its real....Wanted to do that the whole time since I'm here"  
  
I'll be your dream  
  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
  
'cause I'm counting on  
  
A new beginning  
  
A reason for living  
  
A deeper meaning, yeah  
Legolas looked at the girl in front of him. In her leaned white night gown she looked very diffrent from last night when she had worn that leather thing and received deadly glares from the woman and approvingly, lusty looks from the males. He himself had liked the clothing only he was here to talk with her about it but he had fallen asleep. No he was roughly waked up by someone who touched his ear. Lyriam touched the tip and he felt a warm sensation going throug his body. Before she could do it again he stopped her.  
  
"You must know that the ears of an Elf are highly sensitive." Lyriam looked at him with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"What... Did I make you horny or something?" Lyriam saw with a grin that Legolas was blushing.  
  
"Payback time for the first time I met you"  
  
I want to stand with you on  
  
a mountain  
  
I want to bath with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
Legolas looked suprised.  
  
"But I didn't do anything"  
  
"O yes you did. If you weren't the one that was so drop dead gorgeous then I wouldn't be so embaressd by you" Legolas looked at Lyriam with a smug smile on his face.  
  
"whipe that smile of your face or I'll do it" Legolas was a little bit suprised by that but he quickly hid it by another smug smile. This earnt (thank you shatterd destiny) him a slap on his cheek.  
  
"Wha....What did you do that for?''  
  
And when the stars are shining  
  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
  
Then make you want to cry  
  
The tears of joy for all the  
  
pleasure in the certainty  
  
That we're surrounded by the  
  
comfort and protection of  
"I told you that I was going to wipe that smile of your face" Lyriam stood up from her bed and walked to her bathroom. Legolas watched her back with the golden hair (til her shoulderblades, a little bit over it actually :D) and the long legs mostly covered by a wite satin nightgown.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bathe" Lyriam had turned around and was watching the Prince.  
  
"Like what you see, Nancy boy??" Legolas looked up in shock. Not because she was so ugly, she was actually pretty. Long thin, and a nice face with large eyes. (Not me, Not me I'm far from pretty).  
  
"Wow...suggesting from your face I'm the ugliest girl you have ever seen.. Well I am human and so don't have the whole beaty thing from elves but still.....Its not that bad."  
  
The highest powers  
  
In lonely hours  
  
The tears devour you  
a mountain  
  
I want to bath with you in the sea  
  
II want to stand with you on  
  
want to lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
"No..No I dind't want to hurt you..."  
  
"O you dind't hurt me I'm used to people looking at me like i'm the ugliest girl in the world so don't get your knickers in a twist." (another BtvS thingy...Sorry I just love that serie) Legolas looked shocked. Again.  
  
"They...They found you the ugliest woman in the world??? But you are beautiful!!!!" Now it was time for Lyriam to looked suprised.  
  
"Yeah sure Nancy boy....don't have to flatter me y'know....I'm already happy that you didn't gave me a lecture yesterday...about my clothes... Now if you please want to go away... I'll ask Nawen if she can warn you if I'm ready.....then we can talk about why you came here in the first place...Ok?" Legolas nodded and with one last lingering look at her he walked out of the door.  
  
Oh can you see it baby?  
  
You don't have to close your eyes  
  
'Cause it's standing right here  
  
before you  
  
All that you need with surely come  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
  
I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
Lyriam stepped in the hot bath that was set ready for her and relaxed. She let her conversation with Prince Legolas wash ovver her again' ~flashback~ "But your beautiful!!!'' the look on his face when he said that was one of shock. That other peole could think she was ugly!!!! For him was it impossible to find her ugly. Even if she had slapped him. ~end flashback~ She washed her hair and stepped out of her bath. She toweld herself of and walked to her room with the towel as a dress around her. She looked in her bag and saw that her favourite dress still layed there untouched. She grabbed it and deceided to were it. It was a deep blue, Spaggheti straps and from those all kind of colours ribbons (in purple, black and bright pink) She bought it as a normal blue sun dress but changed it into her own creation. The skirt was wide and the whole dress was from velvet (I know that summer dresses usually are from cotton but this is a very special one) She called Nawen and told her to say to the Prince that she was ready. When Nawen was away she put a little amount of make-up on just a little dark blue but she did it in a way that it looked very nice.  
  
I want to stand with you on  
  
a mountain  
  
I want to bath with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
I want to stand with you on a  
  
mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I want to live like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
Legolas walkd trough the door and looked around. When he saw nobody he started walking to the bathroom when he suddenly heard an ear piercing scream. He run to the balkony and saw Lyriam dragged away by orcs.......  
  
~@~@~@~#~#~#~@~@~@~  
  
This was another chapter. Don't kill me, you want Lyriam back alive huh??? Well next chapter is a little bit more fun because its Leggy's birthday!!!!!! (I don't know when his birthday really is, Leggy's not Orlando's, If you know it then say it and I can put it in the storie) 


	5. The ball

Thanks for all the reviews I got!!!!!!!!! In this chap the song isn't heard till alost the end but it will be in a special way. It's the song Nobody's fool from Avril Lavigne. On with the story....( try listening the beginning of the story with a slow song from enya on the back ground then its really sad)  
  
~@~@~@~#~#~#~@~@~@~  
  
Lyriam stood on her balcony and closed her eyes. She was enjoying the feel of a soft breeze when she suddenly was grabbed and trown over the edge. She was to afrait to scream but when she saw what had thown over she let out an ear piercing scream. She was dragged away by what seemed to be very, very ugly people well people...."  
  
"Orcs....HELP.... I'm kidnapped by ORCS"  
  
From every direction there were coming Elfs who were shooting arows at the orcs. She was put down and the fight begun. From every direction there were coming orcs and Elfs and you could hear the sounds of a battle. Suddenly a very large Orc stood in front of her with his blade up high for the final blow. What the stupid fool dind't know was that Lyriam had taken self- defence when she was 12. She dudged his blow but it still raked over her back where now a deep cut was. She screamed again because she could barely move. She was suddenly lifted up and heard a soft voice saying:  
  
"hold on tight, Lirimaer (lovely one)" (Yep its official) Lyriam hoked with all the strenght she got her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. she felt that he fought for a little while further and then begun running towards the palace.When they where there he put here in a bed (don't know where....use your imadination) and begun speaking some words in Elvish  
  
"seas...seas...Uuma dela.....Mellamin...saes...saes....don't die"(please...pleas...don't worry...My love,.....please...please(he's sad so he's talking weird) Lyriam felt herself being pult in and out of uncouncius until she finally slipped out of concious and got limp. Legolas sat beside her and looked at her wound. He knew that if he wasn't quik she wouldn't make it. So he quickly grabbed a towel and some water and begun cleaning her back. He knew that he couldn't heal her completly so he stroked her hair and continued with whispering sweet words to her.  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Lyriam woke up again in a pleasent bed. But this time she dind't freak. Her back hurted like hell and she noticed that she was laying on her stomach she opent her eyes and saw that beside her bed a maiden was bizzy with wetting a towel.  
  
"Could....Could you...get prince...Legolas for...me please??'' She asked with a little voice. The maiden looked up in suprise and then a great smile lighted up her features.  
  
"Yes afcorse, Lady Lyriam. He never left your side all those days until King Trhanduil demanded him to get some sleep." Lyriam looked suprised.  
  
"He..he never left my side? Wow.... guess Nancy boy has a weak spot for me....Wait you said all those days.. What did you mean by that??"  
  
"exactly as I said. You were out for almost 6 days Lady Lyriam." Lyriam felt like her eyes flew out of theire sockeds and into her pillow.  
  
"Wha...What?!?! 6 days?!?!?! And he never left my side???!?! WOhohohohw" Lyriam, exhousted from this little talk, fell back into her pillows.  
  
"Wow" the maiden smiled at her and walked out the door. A little while later Legolas run trough her door and crushed her to his chest.  
  
"thank Valar your back to us !!!!!" He almost shouted.  
  
"Wow (she sais that a lot) Easy Nancy boy... my back still hurts like hell" He looked at her with a big smile on his face and something in his eyes that Lyriam couldn't recognise. Maby if she had it a little in her life that she would have recognised it.  
  
"I'm just glad that you are consious again, Lirimaer.  
  
"yeah..yeah thats okay. But what does Lyrimaar mean?" Lyriam asked with a sleapy voice. Legolas chukeld.  
  
"It is Lyrimaer and it means lo........vely one." Before he could end his sentence Lyriam was fast asleep again, exhousted from all the talk that she had done today.  
  
"Maby if you heal quickly you'll be healthy again for my birhtday." He whisperd in her hair. He walked out of her room with one last look to report to the king that she was awake again.  
  
~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~ 6 days later (I know that I forget a lot of time but thats because this part is going to be fun!!!)  
  
"NO...NO...NO... I'm not wearing that stupid dress.........NO Nawen I've got my own clothes and thay are perfect for this ball" Lyriam stood in her room yelling to Nawen who held a beautiful smaragd dress up for her to wear to the ball that eavening for the celebration of Prince Legolas' 2,956 birthday.  
  
"I will go personally to Legolas and say to him that I have to wear something that I don't like." Now she knew that Legolas had a weak spot for her she used him as a defence meganism against everything she did not like. Funny enough it worked. Lyriam grabbed one of her own dresses and held it up for Nawen to show her that she had her own clothes. It was a silvery/grey silk one and had long sleeves which ended in points with bells on the ends. The skirt was thight until her kneas and flowed then out a little. It leaved her shoulders and back bare and it had ribbons at each side of the back which you coul loosen up or make thighter.  
  
"I think thats a perfect dress for tonight" They heard a voice saying. Lyriam looked up and saw Legolas standing in the doorway.  
  
"Leggy!!!! I knew you would like my dress more then that one" Lyriam said, pointing at the dress Nawen held. Legolas chukeld.  
  
"Well I never said that, Lyrimaer" Lyriam looked dissapointed. She looked defeted.  
  
"Okay I'll wear the blue one." She looked at Nawen who looked happier then ever. Legolas, however, could'nt bear to see Lyriam so sad.  
  
'' I didn't said that either." Lyriams facial expression became one of smug joy.  
  
" Yaj!!!! Score one for the Lyri, score zero for Nawen!!!!!!" Legolas chukled.  
  
"Now go dress yourself and do wat you want to do and I'll expect you at the dinner table in an hour ok.?"  
  
"Okay my prince." Lyriam bowed as good as she could. Legolas looked annoyed. It was one of her favourite jokes to annoy him.  
  
"O, quit acting like I never did that before." She pouted. Legolas smiled and walked out her room.  
  
"See you at the dinner" Lyriam waved and walked to her bathroom.  
  
"Nawen could you please leave me I can take care of my own." The last time she was getting a little bit anoyed with the Elven lady. Lyriam stepped in her bath and relaxed. After she whased her hair she dryed of and stepped into her room. She pulled the dress on and tyed the ribbons. She grabbed some make-up and her brush. She applied some silver eyeliner and above it some silver powder, Black mascara and lipgloss with a silvery glim. *Legolas will not know what he sees* she thought proudly. Then she pulled her brush through her hair and she made a few small braids at the top of her head and waved some silver chains with diamonts through them. She had got them from Legolas when she was healed again. She looked perfect. She walked out of her room, to the dining room. The guard looked at her with a lusty look which earnt him a deadly glare (again). The guard walked inside and called:  
  
"Lady Lyriam from the other world!!" Lyriam blushed a deep red as she walked the dining room in underneath all the stares from the other elves. She searched with her eyes for Legolas and saw him looking at her as if he had never saw her before. The dress hugged her in all the right places and Legolas wasn't the only man/elf who was mesmerised by her. She walked to her place at the table. Next to Anvreth, her savior, and King Thranduil and across from Legolas. She begun eating and still blushed furious. Legolas knew that she was going to look beatiful but THAT beautiful, even he couldn't emagine. Just when Lyriam thought that her head was going to explode from all the blushing from the stares she got, King Thranduil stood up.  
  
"I dedicate this dinner to my son, who's 2,956 birhtday it is today. I also welcom the special guest from today: Lyriam from the other lands." When King Thranduil sat down again, a small rumor got from the end of the table until it reached Lyriam.  
  
"from the other lands?? What does he mean by that??" Slowly it begun to be to much for Lyriam. She barely eat anything and she was on the edge of her nerves. Suddenly she stood up and screamed:  
  
"Just leave me the Hell alone okay?!?!?!?!" After that Lyriam run out of the dining room to her chambers. After a few moments in stunned silence Legolas stood up and run after her.  
  
Lyriam was finaly in her chamber and fell back on her bed. Quietly she begun singin in front of herself:  
  
Fall back  
  
Take a look at me  
  
And you'll see I'm for real  
  
I feel what only I can feel  
  
And if that don't appeal to you  
  
Let me know  
  
And I'll go  
  
'Cuz I flow  
  
Better when my colors show  
  
And that's the way it has to be  
  
Honestly  
  
'Cuz creativity could never bloom  
  
In my room  
  
I'd throw it all away before I lie  
  
So don't call me with a compromise  
  
Hang up the phone  
  
I've got a backbone stronger than yours  
  
La la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la  
If you're trying to turn me into someone else  
  
Its easy to see I'm not down with that  
  
I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you're trying to turn me into something else  
  
I've seen enough and I'm over that  
  
I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you wanna bring me down  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
Go ahead and try Legolas stood in the doorway mesmerised by her beautifel voice. "Go on" He said with a raspy voice. Lyriam looked up suprised. She hadn't heard him coming.  
  
You don't know  
  
You think you know me like yourself  
  
But I fear  
  
That you're only telling me what I wanna hear  
  
But do you give a damn  
  
Understand  
  
That I can't not be what I am  
  
I'm not the milk and cheerios in your spoon  
  
Its not a simple hearing but not so soon  
  
I might've fallen for that when I was fourteen  
  
And a little more green  
  
But its amazing what a couple of years can mean  
  
La la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la  
  
If you're trying to turn me into someone else  
  
Its easy to see I'm not down with that  
  
I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you're trying to turn me into something else  
  
I've seen enough and I'm over that  
  
I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you wanna bring me down  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
Try and look me in the eye  
  
But you'll never see inside  
  
Until you realize, realize  
  
Things are trying to settle down  
  
Just try to figure out  
  
Exactly what I'm about  
  
If its with or without you  
  
I don't need you doubting me  
  
If you're trying to turn me into someone else  
  
Its easy to see I'm not down with that  
  
I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you're trying to turn me into something else  
  
I've seen enough and I'm over that  
  
I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you wanna bring me down  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
La la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la  
  
Would you be laughing out loud  
  
If I played to my own crowd  
  
Try When she stopped Lyriam had tears in her eyes. This song reminded her so much of home.  
  
~flashback~ "Your not wearing that to scool, Lyriam!" Lyriam stood in the doorway of her house wearing black leather hotpants and a purple top which only coverd her breast. "I'm wearing what I want!" She yelled back. This was when it had started. The hitting in her face. Her mother had hit her in her face. Hard. Not just a little slap you gave a little child when its irritating. But a real slap. Lyriam with unbelieve in her eyes had run all the way to scool then crying.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Lyriam told Legolas this and he was furieus. How could anyone slap HIS Lyriam!! This was the first time she had told him about her home and he asked her if she could tell him more. She did. She told him of the beatings in scool, about the teachers who didn't do anything, about her liking a boy and telling it to a girl who seemed to like her but didn't and her telling the whole scool that she liked that boy, wich resulted in the whole scool (including the teachers) making fun of her. She told him about when she was little that her father used to call her his little wench and him running away. She told him of gym classes when they would stick out theire legs so that she would trip over them. Legolas now got that she dind't had a nice jought and because of that she dind't talked a lot about it. He sat beside her, comforting her and whispering soothin words "uuma della, Mellamin. Vanimle sila tir... Amin merna miquel lle, Arwenamin (don't worry, my love. Your beauty shines bright....I want to kiss you, my lady) When Lyriam heard that last sentence (just imagine she knows a little bit elvish) she looked up at him and met his cerulean eyes and leaned in. When his lips met hers she felt a shock go trhough her. He deepend the kiss and she responded........... ~@~@~@~#~#~#~@~@~@~ Don't kill me please don't kill me!!!!! Well what did you thought about this chap.??? good ending or not?????? It was my longest chapter ever !!!!!!!!!! kizzkizz LEggYLovER 


	6. Waking up VERY SHORT

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOrry that i dindt update so much but Hi here i am again. this chapter will be a litlle bit more exiting and a litlle less mary-sue. The song is Bittersweet from Within Temptation. Its one of my favourites because its just beautiful. go check out www.within-temptation.com. WT is usally a metal band but Bittersweet is very slow and beuatiful  
AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY..................DON'T READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND LET US ALL KILL CHRISTINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
F.Y.O.: thanks for the advice for not putting authors notes in the middle of the story. I try to make her a little less mary-sue but i write what i think she is and so is she (don't worry she become a little less in the folowing chaps). Just emagine that Legolas has a diffrent taste then the other elves. I needed for her to sing the song because its exactly what she thinks. Maby she just sang it on another tune?? just imagine something. I needded to rush things between them because there comes a mysterieus stranger this chap.... (guess what happens). Lyriam uses slang when she's hurt or sad so that's why she uses it and i keep slipping back into it sorry for that. I have problems with grammar and stuff because i live in holland (i don't know where your friend comes from)and i'm 13 and i usually don't write a lot in english. So okay for you?? And i dont think that running away from a dinner when your the geust if honor very mary seuish right??  
  
~@~@~@~#~#~#~@~@~@~  
He stood at the edge of Mirkwood forest and looked at the entrance of the grand palace of King Thranduil. He had come all the way from Lothlorien to visit the king and his son. He walked further and the guards saw him. They knew who he was so the let him walk further. He walked trhough the great halls and into the great hall. There sat King Thranduil, talking to a few of his guards. When he saw the stranger there crept a weary smile on his face.  
  
"Haldir 'o Lorien (Haldir from Lorien) What are you doing here so early?"   
  
''my king, the Lady of the woods has aked me to get the maiden from the other land to find her a way home." King Thranduil had a look on his face like he dind't like what he heard.  
  
"Hmm, well I guess that you can leave tomorrow. I'll give you a few guards and my son will travel with you because he has to deliver a message to the Lady of the woods."  
  
Haldir nodded and bowed and was lead by a servant to the guest rooms.  
  
If I tell you   
Will you listen?   
Will you stay?   
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away?  
  
Never thought things would change, hold me tight   
Please don't say again that you have to go   
A bitter thought I had it all   
But I just let it go   
Hold your silence   
It's so violence since you're gone   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~ (in Lyriams chambers)  
  
Lyriam waked up to feel that her head layed on the chest of a very specific elf. She abruptly sat up and looked bewilderd around her. *Phieuw I'm still in my room but who's beside me?*. She looked and saw Legolas' bare chest.  
  
"O no o no o no." She kept repeating the two words until legolas woke up. He dind't looked suprised but he just smiled.  
  
"Whats the matter, Lirimaer?? Now already regret our little adventure??" He was playing but because of his words the memories started coming back to Lyriam. She gasped for breath.   
  
"O my god........ We really did it........." She looked shocked VERY shocked. She dind't wanted it to happen at all. She wanted her first time to be special......Okay Legolas WAS special for her and she wanted to love him but she couldn't. Maybe that would come later. Now she had to get dressed. She stood up with the blanket wrapped around her.  
  
"What are you doing that for??" Legolas looked hurt. He thought that Lyriam loved him but it seemed like he was wrong. lyriam looked strange at him. "What??? there's nothing underneath that blanket i haven't seen." He saw her pale and knew that he had said the wrong thing.  
  
"Wha....Wha....DON'T EVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!" She suddenly shouted. Legolas dind't get any of it....She wasn't in love with him...that much he even got.....but what made her do what they did last night???  
  
Lyriam looked away from Legolas, to weak to face the pain in his eyes. She knew that he was hurt but she dind't love him. He had to know.  
  
"Legolas..???" Legolas flinched at her voice. Lyriam sighed.  
  
"Look...I don't love you and this thing was just a VERY stupid mistake and it will never happen again okay??" With that she qiuckly put on a blue dress not caring how it looked like and stormed out of her apartment. She walked and walked until she came to the garden where she saw Legolas' head in the water. When she was there she fell down and started to cry. She cried her heart out. Thats how Haldir found her......  
  
All my thoughts are with you forever   
'Till the day we'll be back together   
I will be waiting for you   
  
If I had told you   
You would've listened   
You had stayed   
You would be here forever   
Never went away   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Legolas layed flat on the bed. The bed from Lyriam. His love.......With that he broke down. He started to cry. He haden't cried in a long time and never this hard. he thought of all her moments together and huged the pillow where Lyriams head was a few moments ago. He thought about when he saw her for the first time.... Whe she called him drop-dead-gorgeus. He smiled at that..... If he hadn't been so stupid to kiss her last night... Then all of this hadent had happend. He hated himself. Really hated. Not just a litlle but a lot. He put on his slacks and looked in the mirror. He saw a youngman. With muscled arms and abs. And a teary face. He walked to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. He imideatly felt better. He walked out of the doors to his own room.  
  
It would never have been all the same   
All our time what have been in vain   
Cause you had to go   
The sweetest thought Had it all   
Cause I did let you go   
All our moments keep me warm   
When you're gone   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~   
  
Haldir carried the girl to his chambers. He layed her on his bed and waited for her to wake up. When she finally woke up she sat bold upright.  
  
"Where....where am i??" Lyriam looked comfused. The last thing she knew was that she broke down by the lake. And now she was on a bed in a strange room.  
  
"Your in my room, Lady...." It was only now that she noticed another elf beside her.  
  
"Ah, and who are you?'' She tried to look cool but failed misably.   
  
"I am Haldir 'o Lorien. And you my lady who are you?"  
  
"I am...i am Lyriam." With that she fell back again. She was exousted. Not only from the whole thing with Legolas but also that she wasn't home. It only came trhough now. Before this she had just thought that she was crazy or something but now with the whole thing with Legolas she got that she wasn't home......Not home.....not home......not home........not home............  
  
All my thoughts are with you forever '  
Till the day we'll be back together   
I will be waiting for you   
  
~@~@~@~#~#~#~@~@~@~  
I know I know a short chap but i don't have a lot time and a small chap is better then noone Right?!?!  
Bye and kisses  
LEggYLovER 


End file.
